What A Sweet Lie
by Kai.Scrier
Summary: Shura mantiene una tortuosa relación con Death Mask durante su embarazo. Próximo a parir, ¿podrá desencadenarse de su sufrimiento innecesario a pesar de su ciego amor? Yaoi, OneSong, Mpreg, ShuraxDm


**Primer Fic que publico aquí de mi pareja favorita: Shura xDeath Mask**

**Songfic basado en la canción "Sweet dreams" de Eurythmics. Dedicado a mi amada Any PG.**

**Advertencias: M-preg Violencia en pareja Tragedia Angst puro **

**Disclaimer: Ni la canción ni Sanit Seiya me pertenecen -.- ya lo saben...**

********

**What a sweet lie**

**_What a sweet lie.._**

**_Sweet dreams are made of this_**

**_Who am I to disagree?_**

Los espasmos se detuvieron, tomó una bocanada de aire profunda y se dejó caer de sentón estrepitosamente sobre las baldosas blancas del piso del baño. De sus labios colgaban hilillos de saliva, el asco emanaba de su alimento y sus ojos color violeta oscuro descansaban de la visión del horror.

Los síntomas del séptimo mes de embarazo lo tenían harto.

Pero era algo que soportaba por él, por su futuro bebé.

Mientras recuperaba una respiración tranquila, cerró los ojos con fuerza y acarició su vientre.

-Todo está bien- musitó, para sí; para la criatura dentro de él.

El tiempo había transcurrido para él como una vuelta interminable en la montaña rusa: subiendo y bajando a toda velocidad y continuamente. Unos días estaba sensible y con el llanto a flor de piel. Otros, transcurrían con su mal temperamento y sus múltiples enojos por la cosa más mínima a la menos provocación.

Después de un rato se levantó, prácticamente arrastrando los pies y a punto de sucumbir ante el desequilibrio de sus tambaleos. Se sostuvo del barandal de las latas escaleras de la casa y bajó poco a poco, hasta la cocina.

Cuando alguien observaba aquella casa de apariencia inocente, podría decir que es de una pareja simple y decente, Reservada en ciertos aspectos, pero sin secreto alguno que pudiera distorsionar su pulcra imagen en la sociedad.

Todos lo saben así, todos lo creen.

Pero el creerlo no significa que así sea; por que sólo Shura y su joven pareja, futuro padre del fruto de su vientre, Luciano, sabían la verdad.

Cada noche era un martirio: entre las arcadas, los dolores, el vómito y los alaridos de lujuria sucumbida ante el cuerpo de su esposo emitidos por mujeres desconocidas, Shura sufría.

Y sus quejas se liberaban como pretexto del sentimentalismo y la sensibilidad que las hormonas le provocaban en aquel estado.

-Cuando nazcas mi cielo- solía decirle a su bebé –Verás como tu padre no volverá a traer amantes a la casa-y susurraba con los ojos cerrados, meciéndose compulsivamente en una mecedora -solo te querrá a ti y a mí…-

**_I traveled the world and the seven seas_**

**_Everybody's looking for something_**

Español, originario de Madrid, Shura Bardem había llegado a Italia a estudiar arquitectura. En la facultad, en una de sus tareas de dibujo escala, se topó con Luciano, un chico de cabellos grises platinados, con los ojos perdidos en lo que le cruzara enfrente.

Y Shura fue quien se perdió en él por completo.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre una columna del lugar y se embriagó de con su traviesa mirada del perfecto cuadro que se centraba en el muchacho.

En un momento ya tenía sujetada la pluma fuente y una hoja de papel solitaria entre las otras y cuyo único objetivo en su existencia era el de esperar un simple esquema de estudiante; más esa existencia fue alterada para favorecerle con un esquema de la belleza.

Pero el destino tiende a ser irónico, ya que el único retrato que contuvo esa hoja fue el de un engaño.

Dicen que el amor es ciego, y ese poroso papel de reciclado se lo recordó a Shura muchos años después.

Todo lo que vemos, no significa lo que algo es.

Shura dejó su carrera, su éxito, su vida en sí. Dejó todo de lado por esa persona cuyas características, pensamientos y alma misma pensó haber retenido entre el estallido de las gotas de tinta y los poros rasos del papel.

Por que los ojos, nunca han sido las ventanas del alma, hay un velo entre ellos y el verdadero interior, que ensancha las dudas y construye un precipicio. Pero en el filo de ese abismo hay una extraña certeza de que no termina allí, de que ese no es realmente un abismo.

Puede ser bueno, puede ser malo.

Pero los ojos no pueden decirlo…

**_Some of them want to use you_**

**_Some of them want to get used by you_**

El odio se convirtió en su aliento.

El odio se convirtió en su aliento.

Esa noche, mientras lo veía dormir, impregnando las sábanas que compartían de perfumes ajenos que muy bien sabía distinguir del suyo, le observaba dormir con un rencor encajado en sus costillas (ya que en su vientre, nada podía resentir).

Recordaba la primera vez que lo golpeó, llevaban dos años siendo pareja y Luciano no había mostrado aún su lado secreto que se escondía en sus entrañas.

Fue una noche en la playa, cargando un anillo.

Cargando dudas,

Espasmos,

Desiciones.

-Cásate conmigo- fue lo que dijo el italiano, mientras las estrellas parecían caérsele encima a Shura por la impresión.

Después, sintió que éstas lo trituraban, haciéndolo polvo que se confundiría con la arena para después irse con el mar.

Sí, esa sería una buena vía de escape para una respuesta.

Pero en lugar de eso, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir mucho los ojos, tambalearse ligeramente y balbucear

-Yo…Lu…Es que…- miraba la espuma romper sobre la orilla, su única distracción en ese momento era imaginar sirenas…

-No estoy listo- puntualizó, atreviéndose a mirarlo.

Lo único que se escuchaba entonces era el mar arrastrándose t bramando.

Y el aire revolviéndose en su oído, soplando.

Y de pronto, un golpe seco tan fuerte arremetió contra su mejilla, lo que le hizo caer de bruces.

Su cara quedó sumida en el mar que se iba y venía…

Iba y venía…

Como esa agresividad que en Luciano acababa de revelarse.

Su mano todavía temblaba por el impulso, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Por un momento, una terrible y torcida sonrisa era lo que inquietaba de su rostro. Más cambió brutalmente al ver a aquel a quien había rogado por que permaneciera a su lado para siempre. Así que se apresuró a inclinarse a su lado y levantarlo.

Miró la sangre en su labio y eso le complació, pero tuvo el cuidado de no darlo a notar, Miró hechizado sus ojos asustados, que eran resguardados por sus párpados al no poder verlo después de lo que había hecho.

Y esa imagen de Shura sumiso,

Shura tembloroso,

Shura sometido.

Le encantó.

Pero en lugar de sonreír por ello, hizo aplicación rápida de sus capacidades teatrales y soltó unas lágrimas forzadas, besó el rostro del español con roces superfluos que demostraban arrepentimientos, lo abrazó con fuerza y susurró

-Perdón…Perdóname…Yo no quería…- pero sabía que nada de eso serviría, que esas palabras penas pronunciadas no tenían sentido, ni fuerza para un perdón.

-No quiero perderte- tomó entre sus manos el rostro de aquel a quien había maltratado y le clavó una de esas miradas engañosas y profundas que nada pueden definir si el que la recibe es fácil de engañar.

Y ciertamente, Shura era presa fácil de los engaños.

Y al sucumbir ante tal gesto, lloró amargamente y se limitó a abrazarse al único que creía que le amaba,

-Te amo- dijo, y con eso selló el encanto.

Cubrió a su amado con una máscara mortal que sólo él le podía quitar, sin embargo, nunca quiso hacerlo, por que esa apariencia de dulzura le gustaba.

El sufrimiento, era aparte…

Y el consuelo que se otorgaba esa noche mientras lo veía dormir y ahogaba los sollozos con la almohada era

"_Pronto cambiará…"_

**_Some of them want to abuse you_**

**_Some of them want to be abused_**

Pero no iba a cambiar.

Era extraño que esa seguridad le llegara en ese momento, en el día de su cumpleaños.

Lo esperó sentado en un sillón; mil horas transcurrieron en ese tedio de esperarlo sabiendo que nunca vendría.

Shura aguardaba por algo que no podía cambiar, alguien que bien sabía que no podía cambiar.

Esperaba un príncipe azul montado sobre su caballo blanco.

Pero ese príncipe se mataría con un caballo desbocado, antes de siquiera lograr tocar a su puerta.

Por no llegar a ser algo que no podía.

Esa noche que esperó más que ninguna otra se maldijo por ser tan idiota, y por primera vez pensó en sí mismo.

Y en el niño que cargaba dentro…

Corrió hacia la habitación, hizo un desorden monumental sacando ropa, maletas y objetos personales.

Todo eso lo hizo caber en una sola maleta a la fuerza.

Se sentó sobre la cama, junto a ella.

Y lloró…

_Luciano…_

Todo este tiempo creí que era mi culpa. Que yo no era suficiente para ti, que no era anda comparado con lo maravilloso que tú has sido…

Sacó a ciegas de un cajón una carpeta, revolvió los papeles y el suelo de la habitación se llenó de ellos.

Al final lo encontró, y las lágrimas no le dejaban ver absolutamente nada.

Querían evitarle la pena…

_Pensé que me amabas…que cuidarías de mi y de tu hijo toda la vida._

_Mentiras…_

_Todas mentiras…_

La tinta se corría con su llanto, había sobrevivido a miles de amenazas: las veces que quiso ser rota por las manos de Shura en sus arranques de furia o decepción, o cuando estaba demasiado triste como para verlo y estuvo a punto de tirarlo a la basura.

Todo con tal de no verlo…

Todas esas veces fue por la fuerza de su persona, por que estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de él.

Ahora era simplemente por que se arrepentía de su flaqueza y en realidad nunca quiso borrar ese dulce rostro, ni perderlo y mucho menos destruirlo.

Esa era la máscara, ese rostro dibujado y que ahora se corría por el descubrimiento de su debilidad.

Y el aferramiento a ella, era su tortura.

_Te quise tanto, y tan ciego me mantuve a tus pies que no me di cuenta de lo que realmente eras…_

_Un monstruo…_

_Todas las tardes, todas las noches y todos los días me reprochas lo que hago y como lo hago, o si no lo que hago…_

_Fornicas frente a mi sin pudor alguno con la primera pájara que te encuentres en tu camino, maquina enredos de amor sin importarte si yo escucho o no…_

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, con la hoja convulsionándose por el aire que soplaba entre sus manos.

_Pero todo eso lo soportaba por que pensé que me amabas: tú mismo lo aseguraste tantas veces que acabé por creérmelo…_

_Nada de eso importaba, por que creí que algún día te darías cuenta de lo que eras para mí…_

_Antes me inspirabas a vivir, esa noche en la playa me enganché pensando que de verdad me necesitabas…_

Sus brazos colgaban del marco de la ventana, así como su cabeza y sus cabellos agachados.

Los recuerdos se los volaba el viento tratándolos con crueldad para despedazarlos en el viaje de su destrucción.

_Pero los golpes…_

Había cesado de llorar.

_Los gritos…_

Se mantenía quieto y callado.

_Los golpes Luciano, eso es algo que nunca te voy a perdonar…_

_Pero gracias a ellos hoy puedo decir "Nunca más"._

Ya no lo amaba.

**_I wanna use you and abuse you_**

**_I wanna know what's inside you_**

Fue jalado hacia adentro de improviso, y a pesar de su estado pudo mantenerse en pie para no caer hacia atrás.

Él lo miraba furioso.

-¿Qué es eso?- vociferó, señalando con un dedo la maleta sobre la cama.

Shura no lo miró con atrevimiento, su tono tampoco tomó fuerza y la expresión de su rostro era tan vasta como su amargura.

-Es el fin Lu…- contestó tristemente.

Estaba destrozado…

Cansado,

Dolido,

Muerto.

El italiano lo miró largo y tendido.

Desarmado.

No hizo nada cuando Shura atravesó la habitación, no movió un músculo cuando tomó la maleta, al parecer ni respiró cuando salió.

Los ojos violetas miraron la inmensidad en esas escaleras: donde había hecho el amor salvajemente para dar lugar a un bebé.

Lanzó un suspiro, y al segundo siguiente su muñeca era sujetada por una mano brusca y la maleta rodó por la escalinata hasta abajo.

Enfrentó una mirada que ya no sabía que decir con precisión.

-No te puedes ir-

-¿Quién dice?-

-Yo-

-Tu palabra nunca ha valido nada-

Ante tales palabras, Luciano se mostró ligeramente sensitivo miró a Shura sorprendido y se hincó a sus pies.

-No te vayas…-

Había empezado, la larga perorata y el réquiem avorazado de la hipocresía.

Shura volteó los ojos por primera vez ante las palabras del italiano, éste lo notó y supo entonces que ninguna palabra, por dulce y comprensiva que pretendiera ser, haría que se quedara.

Y ente gritos y pataleos, llevó a rastras y con grandes dificultades a su esposo hasta una habitación, donde lo encerró con llave mientras gritaba: -¡Tú y mi bebé estarán mejor aquí!-.

Shura golpeó la puerta durante tres largas horas, llorando de desesperación y desgarrándose la garganta con los alaridos que fueron ignorados por su captor.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y todo estaba aquietado por el silencio.

Una pausa inquietante.

Las únicas presencias eran las sombras del crepúsculo que todavía estaban presentes; ellas observaron conmovidas y silenciosas la puerta de esa habitación abierta, escucharon los ronquidos de un durmiente, los pasos lentos en el pasillo y el corrido de unas cuerdas apretando con sigilo unas muñecas.

Cerraron los ojos, y en sus oídos etéreos por la mañana se silbó el arrullo de un líquido siendo derramado sobre el apresado, el cual despertó y comenzó a gritar enloquecido.

Un olor extraño y desconocido para ellos envenenó sus fosas nasales y, presintiendo lo que sucedería, fueron ahuyentadas por el terror de la siguiente escena.

-Nunca debiste hacerme nada de esto Lu…- dijo Shura, mostrándole los moretones más visibles que resaltaban en su blanca piel, las marcas de que sus golpes habían dejado sobre él para recordarle la crueldad a la que se atenía amándolo.

Tomó una caja de cerillos de un cajón, el olor de la gasolina era nauseabundo y lo tenía un poco mareado y hacía que se tambaleara, más aguantó las náuseas.

Debía hacerlo.

Se paró no muy lejos, con el semblante un tanto triste, un tanto sin darle importancia a lo que iba a hacer.

El italiano se retorcía amarrado a la silla, y sus gritos de súplicas eran ahogados en la inconciencia y la olímpica ignorancia que el español le otorgaba.

-Tan solo bésame ante de que…- inquirió Luciano, adolorido.

-Por favor…- agregó, suspirando.

Derramando los últimos alientos que en él quedaban, sabiendo que no había sido una vida ciertamente bella.

A pesar de todo, Shura no ofreció misericordia alguna.

Encendió un cerillo y lo arrojó.

Y lo siguiente, tan solo fueron llamas…

**_Hold your head up, movin' on_**

**_Keep your head up, movin' on_**

Cuando los bomberos llegaron, los cimientos de la casa ya estaban esparcidos por el suelo, aún ardiendo por las llamas de un fuego persistente.

Y las cenizas de un amante cruel contaminaban el aire, mezclándose con sus moléculas más profundas.

Intoxicando…

Y en las afueras de la casa derrumbada, un cuerpo manchado de negro y con la mirada ausente de un muerto, descansaba sentado sobre el suelo, acariciando su vientre.

Tarareando un réquiem.

Una arrullo a su bebé, de esperanza.

Un canto oscuro de venganza…

**_I wanna use you and abuse you_**

**_I wanna know what's inside you_**

La ambulancia llegó poco después, subieron al hombre que mostraba casi nueve meses de embarazo a una camilla y se encaminaron de inmediato al hospital.

El socorrido les explicó, entre balbuceos palabras tan rápidas oco un rayo que creía haber caído desde lo alto de unas escaleras al salir huyendo del incendio y que su esposo había quemado la casa por accidente.

Pronto comenzó a sangrar…

La ambulancia aceleró.

Él, convalecía.

Los gritos de los médicos despertaron a la madrugada a los pacientes que ocupaban las habitaciones cercanas al bullicio general, las órdenes resbalaban confusas e inciertas sobre el alboroto, y la inmensa presión del que surgía al ver a ese par de hermosos ojos violeta casi apagándose.

En ellos, había cierta dulzura que parecía haber estado escondida mucho tiempo, sin poder ser otorgada a nadie.

Una alegría que no era falsa…

**_Sweet dreams are made of this_**

**_Who am I to disagree?_**

Una hora después, estando consiente de un parto antes de tiempo, el paciente de la sala de operación número veinte dos despertó.

Sin somnolencia alguna aparente.

Miró a su alrededor, donde los médicos y las enfermeras hablaban en voz baja, dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó, lívido y débil.

Todos voltearon a verlo.

Sus ojos…

Tenían una mirada indecible….Por demás, extraña…

_Mi bebé…_

Al recordarlo, se incorporó lentamente.

-¿Y mi bebé?- preguntó, mirando alrededor. Esperando que, como en las películas que muchas veces veía solo por las noches en sus desveladas para ocultarse en ese mundo ficticio de la pantalla, de pronto llegara una enfermera con su niño...

Lo único que le quedaba de esta trágica historia.

Los doctores y las enfermeras, que no podían tener idea de lo mucho que su paciente había sufrido y sufriría, se quitaron los gorros que cubrían sus cabellos por motivos de salud.

Uno dio un paso adelante.

Shura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, lo reconoció como el dirigente de la operación.

Pero al ver su expresión, sus ojos estallaron, abriéndose de sorpresa. Su rostro pasó a ser melancólico y se sintió desfallecer.

-¿Por qué no llora?-.


End file.
